


Unfinished Business

by Red__Wolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Sexual Frustration, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Wolf/pseuds/Red__Wolf
Summary: A morning make out session has the potential to lead to something more.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite rated 'M' but there are boobies and suggestive context *wiggles eyebrows*. 
> 
> It's another short one but I hope you enjoy a bit of frustrated Tony ;)

"What's on the schedule for today, hon?" Tony's sleep-filled voice drifted to your ears while you typed away at your desk across the room. You were planning on letting him sleep a little longer since it didn't come easily to him these days, but he'd sensed your absence shortly after you'd left the bed and had woken up anyway. 

"Not much," you replied, your focus still on your screen, "a couple meetings, some endorsements, the usual." 

His hands sliding over your shoulders caught you off guard, and you let out a little yelp at the sudden contact.

"How is it that I _always_ manage to make you jump," he marvelled, a small chuckle escaping him as he began a trail of kisses along the side of your neck. You hummed and turned to meet his lips with your own, your arms reaching up to caress his hair and face. It deepened as he tugged you closer, pulling you up from your chair, your work forgotten as you set your sights on a new objective. 

Backing up to the bed, Tony sat on the edge and allowed himself a moment to look at you, the early morning sun caressing your skin and bathing you in its glow.

"You're magical," he breathed, his eyes alight with awe as his hands ran down your sides and took yours, pulling you the last few steps towards him and placing your hands on his shoulders. A myriad of emotions swirled at his words, deafening the voices of self doubt and insecurity and building your confidence. He said you were magical, yet it was his words that worked the _real_ magic. 

You leaned down and kissed him deeply, melting into his lips as you moved to sit astride him, feeling his hunger for you growing. A soft moan escaped you as he nudged up against you, the momentary contact fanning the flames of your own desire, and he captured your sighs with his mouth before trailing more kisses down your neck and across your shoulder, his hands working on removing your pyjama top to gain even more access to you. 

He whined when the fabric fell away, his eyes meeting yours for the briefest of moments before he jolted forwards and closed his mouth around one of your nipples, kneading your other breast with the hand that wasn't around your waist. You tipped your head back, rocking your hips in subtle motions that were rapidly growing more vigorous and less rhythmic as he continued to lick and suck his way to your undoing. 

More than anything, you wanted this little escapade to continue, to keep going until you were both satisfied and overwhelmed with pleasure, but like all good things it was forced to an end too soon, in the form of a sharp knock on the door. 

"Ignore it, they'll go away," Tony whispered, barely taking a breath before attacking your neck with sloppy kisses once more. 

But he was _Tony Stark_ , after all - if somebody wanted his attention, _they were going to get it._ Before you even had the chance to get back into the swing of things another, louder knock came, and the two of you groaned as you were forced to pull away and address the situation. 

"Just a minute!" Tony snapped, his eyes full of apology as he gave you one last chaste kiss. Reluctantly you slid off of his lap, retrieving your top from where he'd discarded it on the bed and pulling it back on. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do with _this!_ " He hissed, standing up to reveal a _very obvious_ bulge in his trousers. You stifled a giggle and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Save it for later?" You smirked, offering him one of the oversized bathrobes that hung on the ensuite door. He hastily put it on, tying it tightly and successfully hiding anything conspicuous. 

" _Margaret Thatcher. Mother Theresa. Princess Diana._ " He grumbled quietly to himself as he crossed the room, causing you to giggle again as you hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. 

A _long, cold shower._

Tony had gone by the time you returned, which you weren't entirely surprised by. He was a busy man, after all. You did, however, spot a yellow post-it note with his handwriting on, stuck to your laptop screen, and you eagerly snatched it up. 

_For a guy named 'Happy' he certainly enjoys killing a happy ending! Assuming I make it through today I'll see you later_ **_to finish what we started._ ** _T xxx_

A wave of excitement rippled through you at his words. Not a request, but _a promise_ . The anticipation alone was enough to make you contemplate another shower. Instead you dried yourself off and got ready for the day, knowing that your upcoming meetings would drag even more now that you had something _exciting_ to look forward to. 


End file.
